


Terremoto

by BlueDreamsSM



Category: Free!
Genre: AU chileno, Boys In Love, Chile - Freeform, Fiestas Patrias, Other, comedia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDreamsSM/pseuds/BlueDreamsSM
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si los chicos de Free! vivieran en Chile y fueran a una fonda a celebrar el dieciocho de Septiembre?





	Terremoto

**Author's Note:**

> Les pido disculpas de antemano por este fanfic y por la forma en la que está escrita. Tratando de hacerlo lo más fiel posible al chilensis caí en muchas faltas ortográficas y gramaticales, al igual que modismos. Este au está hecho para la gente de Chile fanática de Free! Espero que les guste y disculpen.

Makoto había estado entusiasmado las últimas dos semanas por la fecha que se acercaba, incluso terminó por convencer a su amigo Haru de acompañarlo ese día y que fuera a una fonda con ellos. Apenas era la hora después de almuerzo, pero eso importaba poco, para el 18 se comía y bebía todo el día, el 19 era el día para descansar de los excesos mientras se veía la parada militar por los canales nacionales; transmisión que Rei no se perdía por nada del mundo.

Los dos amigos se encontraban esperando en una de las entradas de la fonda a que llegara el resto. Para la ocasión hasta Rin había viajado y reunido a sus compañeros de relevo de Samezuka, por lo que sabían que contarían con la presencia de Nitori y Momo. Esos dos sumados a la presencia de Nagisa y Rei ya les proporcionaba una idea de cuanto se podía distorsionar la reunión.

Tachibana suspiró pensando en que como era habitual, él tendría que ser una de las personas que se quedara sobria para cuidar del resto. Por una vez quería disfrutar igual que sus amigos sin tener que preocuparse del resto, pero era parte de su personalidad y no podía hacer nada al respecto, prefería que sus amigos llegaran sanos y salvos a sus casas; además no era como si él no se divirtiera.

Rin llegó acompañado de los dos menores y saludó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Qué pasa cabros? —Haru solo frunció el ceño ante aquella burla, era demasiado temprano para comenzar a discutir.

—Rin, ¿y Sousuke? —preguntó Makoto mirando por encima del hombro del chico con dientes de tiburón.

—¿No ha llegado aún? —Makoto negó mientras sacaba el celular para ver si el moreno le había escrito algo—. Pensé que se reuniría antes contigo —un sonrojo se apoderó del rostro del castaño mientras tragaba saliva—, de seguro que se perdió.

Como si aquella frase fuera la indicada para invocar al diablo, el teléfono de Tachibana comenzó a sonar con el nombre de Sousuke en la pantalla.

—¿Alo, Sousuke? —todos prestaron atención a la conversación— sí, estamos todos aquí, vienen llegando Nagisa y Rei —los últimos saludaron a todos con un gesto de la mano, entusiasmados—. No, Sousuke, esa es la otra entrada —silencio—, si haces eso te aseguro que no podremos encontrarnos dentro —el ceño del castaño se frunció—. Mejor quédate quieto e iré a buscarte, ¿vale?

Rin negó con la cabeza antes de que Makoto dijera algo, era tan típico de su amigo que se perdiera en lugares así que pudo haber apostado todo el dinero que ocuparía esa noche en que eso pasaría. Mientras el castaño iba por el moreno más alto, el resto de los chicos se quedó haciendo planes para las actividades que harían una vez dentro.

Lo primero era lo primero, ir a comprar terremotos para beber, asegurarse con algo de comida y luego ir a la zona de juegos a pasear y divertirse un momento. Todo planeado y tranquilo, nada podría salir mal, incluso Rei y Nitori había pedido que se buscase un lugar donde vendieran terremoto sin alcohol a pesar de ser catalogados como nenas por parte de Nagisa y Momotarou.

Concentrados como estaban y organizando posibles sitos de reunión en caso de que alguien se perdiera no se percataron de como Sousuke llegaba caminando tomado de la mano de Makoto. Desde hace menos de un mes ambos chicos habían comenzado a salir, asombrando a algunos de sus amigos, pero confirmando las sospechas de otros. Aun así, la situación de mostrarse públicamente delante de todos era algo que ponía al castaño nervioso y llenaba de orgullo a Sousuke.

El primero en darse cuenta de la llegada de ambos fue Rin, lo que dio paso a las pullas:

—Miren al par de tortolitos que vienen llegando.

Sousuke solo lo ignoró y saludó a todos con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—No seai’ weon Rin, es porque Yamazaki es un aweonao que se pierde si no lo toman de la mano como niñito de kínder.

—¡Haru! —Makoto sujetó del brazo a Sousuke que se iba a abalanzar sobre el azabache para pegarle.

—Ya, ya, antes que se pongan a pelear al menos dejen que el resto disfrute —se interpuso Nagisa y señaló la entrada detrás suyo—. Cuando estén curados pueden sacarse la chucha todo lo que quieran.

El grupo dividido entre risas y tensión incómoda entró finalmente al lugar, y según lo planificado corrieron a comprarse terremoto para comenzar a beber desde ya, a pesar de que la tarde aún era joven. Haruka fue el único que rechazó el vaso con helado y fue a un puesto en específico a comprar chicha dulce de Curacavi, lo único que tomaba para esas fechas.

Makoto dudó en si comprar junto con Rei y Aiichiro un terremoto sin alcohol o tomar solo uno para disfrutar mientras aun todos estaban sobrios.

—Makoto —el castaño miró a Sousuke quien le tendía un vaso de medio con pipeño, granadina y helado de piña—, toma, no te preocupes por el resto.

—Si Makoto —habló Rin apoyando su codo en el hombro de su amigo, aunque la diferencia de altura hacia obvio que aquella pose no era exactamente la más indicada—, déjate llevar y olvídate de cuidar a estos weones. Son lo bastante grandes ya para que se cuiden solos, tu fluye.

—Mako-chan, deja de ser tan mamá, si quisiera escuchar a alguien que esté constantemente diciendo qué hacer o cuanto tomar seguramente hubiera salido con mi familia… aunque salí con Rei, así que es casi lo mismo —se encogió Nagisa de hombros.

—Nagisa… —Ryuugazaki se acomodó los lentes apareciendo detrás del rubio de improviso— escuché eso. Por otra parte, Makoto senpai no se preocupe, nosotros nos encargaremos de estos revoltosos.

—Viste Mako, tu toma no más —volvió a tenderle el vaso Sousuke.

—Si Mako-chan, ¡hagamos una competencia de quien puede tomarse el vaso más rápido! —gritó Nagisa.

—Bueno, supongo que por hoy me dejaré llevar —susurró Makoto.

—Si, ya oh, toma. Todos te vienen diciendo eso, y en cualquier caso igual te voy a cuidar yo.

—Toma, toma, toma —comenzó a decir Rin mientras hacía gestos para que el resto de los chicos lo apoyaran.

—Ese farol no alumbra, no alumbra ese farol —lo corrigió Haruka y todos los demás lo siguieron, animando a Makoto a que se tomara el vaso entero.

—Ya, si lo voy a hacer, dejen al menos que lo mezcle —se defendió el castaño mientras revolvía con la pajita el helado y la granadina en el vino dulce—. Uff, tendré que comprarme otro después de este.

—Tu tranqui, que de emborracharte me encargo yo —le guiñó un ojo el moreno.

—¿Ahora sí? Vamos Makoto, que te estamos esperando.

—¡Yo también quiero tomarme el vaso al seco! —reclamó Momo llamando la atención de todos.

—Yo también, pero la idea era emborrachar a Mako-chan.

—Tal vez todos deberíamos tomar el primer vaso al seco y luego ya cada uno trata de que Makoto se cure —habló Haru mirando hipnotizado su vaso de chicha, impaciente por tomarlo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué resulta que ahora todos quieren que me cure? No gracias, tengo algo de dignidad todavía.

—Makoto, estás pololeando con Yamazaki. Ya no tienes dignidad —su mejor amigo puso una mano en el hombro contrario del que Rin seguía incómodamente apoyado.

—Ahora si te cocinaste —Sousuke volvió a ser sujetado pero esta vez por Nitori y Nagisa que se encontraba muerto de risa.

—¡Ya les dije que tengan el duelo a muerte con cuchillos después de que todos estemos moto! Y para eso hay que tomar.

Rin se revolvió el cabello ya exasperado por la situación, él también quería tomar y cada vez se tardaban más.

—Paren su wea por un rato, ¿quieren? —les dijo a los dos chicos de cabello negro—. Ai, tu empieza a cantar esa wea de canción para que todos tomemos y listo, no hay más discusión al respecto. Eso sí, el último que se termine el vaso va a tener que hacer la fila para comprar la siguiente ronda.

Todos asintieron y se prepararon con el vaso y su contenido ya mezclado, listos para comenzar a tomar. Nitori se aclaró la garganta y con tono serio comenzó a cantar:

—Ese farol no alumbra, no alumbra ese farol, ese farol no alumbra, no alumbra ese farol —los chicos ya tragaban e iban por la mitad del terremoto para cuando comenzó a corear más rápido—. Póngale, póngale, póngale, póngale…

El primero en terminar fue Sousuke, seguido de Nagisa y Makoto al mismo tiempo, Rin y Momo tardaron un poco más y Haruka vació el vaso al último.

—Ya perkín, partiste a hacer la fila —se regodeó el más alto

Haru le hizo una morisqueta y fue a hacer la fila. Cuando ya estaba en ella, se dio la vuelta hacia el revoltoso grupo de nadadores y les gritó:

—¡Oigan! Pero pásenme la plata po’. Y que alguien me venga a ayudar a llevar las weas, ni cagando puedo llevar todo yo solo.

—Yo te ayudo —dijo Makoto.

—Mako no —lo detuvo Sousuke—, Momo, Ai, ustedes vayan a ayudarle. Los perkins con los perkins.

—Sousuke-senpai debería dejar de hacernos bullying —se quejó Momo a pesar de ir a acompañar a Haru en la cola.

—Es que trata de hacerse el bacán delante de Makoto —respondió Haruka cuando los dos chicos de Samezuka llegaron a su lado, provocando una carcajada por parte de Rin.

—¿Te tragaste un payaso o que wea que le celebrai’ todo a Nanase? —se desquitó el moreno con su amigo.

—Ya oh, cálmate. Baja los humos que vinimos todos a pasarlo bien —se defendió Matsuoka mientras se hacían a un lado esperando a que el resto de sus bebidas llegaran.

Makoto solo sonreía, temiendo a que si hablaba se notara en algo cuanto le había afectado tomarse el terremoto al seco; de todas formas, tenía a Sousuke bien tomado de la mano para evitar algún tambaleo. Sonreía y asentía cada vez que alguien le decía algo y mentalmente se preguntaba si no estaba ya borracho, aunque todos a su alrededor parecían estar bien…

Si es que bien se puede llamar a Nagisa hablado más fuerte de lo normal, a Rei tocándole el cabello a Rin y preguntándole que shampoo utilizaba para tenerlo tan suave y sedoso y a Sousuke que no dejaba de verlo embobado mientras acariciaba el dorso de su mano con el pulgar de forma cariñosa.

Cuando llegó la siguiente ronda, aceptaron de que tenían que beber más despacio, pues el aire los había pillado y aún era muy temprano para morir. Por lo mismo fueron a un puesto de las fondas en las que los anticuchos, empanadas y choripanes se veían grandes y contaban con las tres B: bueno, bonito y barato.

Rin era el que estaba más entusiasmado devorando los anticuchos, mientras que el resto se había decidido por empanadas de pino y Haru por una de champiñón queso. Sousuke y Makoto iban por el tercer choripan con pebre y mayo casera, lo más seguro era que fueran por el cuarto cuando terminaran ese.

—Haru, weon. Son las fiestas patrias, deberías comer empana' de pino, no esas que ni parecen empanadas...

Nanase decidió ignorarlo mientras pensaba en qué hacer con los cachitos que no se comería y buscando a un perro para dárselo. Makoto que justo estaba tomando por la pajita el terremoto casi lo escupe y comenzó a reír.

—¿Mako-chan? —Nagisa al igual que el resto se fijó en lo repentino de la risa de Makoto.

—Lo siento, solo recordé cuando íbamos al colegio y para un evento dieciochero nos hicieron bailar cueca. El tema es que como siempre había menos mujeres que hombres, y como yo era el más alto pues... —otra carcajada ya nada contenida salió de los labios del castaño.

—Oye Makoto, no. Eso es secreto de Estado, no se te ocurra decir ni una wea más.

—Ooooooh, no me digas que es un secreto vergonzoso de Haru —Rin se interesó en el tema al igual que el resto y se acercaron todos muchos más a Tachibana para escucharlo.

—¡Haru terminó usando vestido de china! —Makoto explotó con la confesión, generando una carcajada generalizada entre todos. Se notaba que el pipeño sí le hacía efecto al castaño alto, a pesar de estar comiendo.

—¿Me estai' webiando? —Sousuke se limpiaba una lágrima que se escapa de la esquina del ojo mientras volvía su mirada hacia Haru—. Nanase, dime que el vestido resaltaba tus ojos y que no se te cayó el pañuelo.

—Callate voh' aweonao'. En ese tiempo era joven e inocente y me chantajearon para que lo hiciera.

—Joven e inocente mis pelotas —logró articular Rin mientras se sostenía el estómago por la risa

Makoto volvió a reírse, pero esta vez sí escupió parte de su bebida y comenzó a ahogarse. Fue Sousuke el que le tendió una servilleta y golpeó su espalda suavemente hasta que se le pasara.

—¡EL CHANTAJE! Nadie te chantejeó, no mintai’ Rosa, di la verdad —habló demasiado fuerte para los oídos de los demás—. Lo había olvidado, Haru, me muero.

—Makoto, no sé qué tanto te reí' si tu bailas cueca peor que Lagos Weber, haces el zapateo con los dos pies juntos.

Otra risa general se desató en el grupo, y era el turno de Nagisa de casi caer al piso por la carcajada, se escuchó como Rei decía que bailar cueca así no era hermoso mientras negaba con la cabeza y en Momo con Ai discutiendo si debían participar en alguna competencia intentando ese paso.

—¡Al menos yo no acepté vestirme de huasa a cambio de una empanada de jurel! —se defendió Makoto con el rostro completamente rojo. A esa altura sus amigos no sabían si era por la vergüenza o porque ahora que había vaciado su vaso se estaba tomando el de su pololo.

—¿Ese fue el supuesto chantaje? Oh weon, la wea buena —Rin trataba de calmarse en vano, pues le faltaba el aire al hablar.

—Mako, dime que tienes una foto de ustedes dos bailando.

—Sipi, recuerdo que Haru no quería usar falsos porque no lo dejaban bailar "free" —hizo las comillas con los dedos—, luego cuando le pusimos un par, reclamaba porque no eran los suficientes.

—Makoto, cállate weon, cállate. —Haru también tenía un tinte rosa en su rostro, y de nuevo no se sabía si era por vergüenza o por los efectos de la chicha. — No sabía que erai’ tan pan con palta cuando tomabas.

—Pero Makoto me acaba de hacer la noche —Sousuke seguía mirando burlesco a Haru, se encargaría de conseguir esas fotos y chantajear a Nanase luego.

—Mako-chan te puede hacer más cosas en la noche, Sou-chan —Nagisa les guiñó un ojo.

—¡Nagisa! No hagas bromas con connotaciones sexuales.

—Rei es un aburrido~ —se quejó Momo—. Me dieron ganas de bailar cueca, ¿vamos? En alguna parte debe haber un concurso o al menos música.

—Eso es, hay que celebrar la fiesta conmemorativa de la Primera Junta de Gobierno bailando con orgullo y belleza el baile nacional....

—Oh el culiao' fome pa’ hablar —Momo se golpeó la frente al escuchar hablar a Rei—, además el dieciocho se celebra la independencia.

—Ignorante culiao —dijo Rin mientras negaba con la cabeza

—Tonto weon —decía Sousuke al mismo tiempo—. ¿Saben que más? Vayan a webiar a otra parte, si quieren bailar cueca creo que por la entrada está el escenario y ponen música y bailes típicos como el costillar.

—Creo que es lo mejor que nosotros vayamos hacia esa parte, Momo-kun —Aiichiro se había mantenido al margen de todo aquello, pero la verdad era que había estado practicando durante toda la semana su baile para no pasar por la vergüenza de equivocarse con el zapateo y el escobillado.

—¡Vamos, vamos! ¡muevan la raja! —Nagisa se entusiasmó de inmediato y comenzó a empujar a los chicos de vuelta a la entrada—, ¿ustedes no vienen? —preguntó a los que eran un año mayores que ellos.

—No, que paja. Salí del colegio y se me olvidó como bailar —Reconoció el moreno más alto.

—Creo que mejor vamos a la zona de juegos, evitando las pescas milagrosas porque Haru se puede tratar de meter en ellas —Rin sonrió mientras señalaba en la otra dirección.

—¡Solo fue una vez! —se defendió el mencionado—, y al menos gané ese peluche de tiburón que querías.

Los chicos se despidieron, pensando en que durante algún otro momento de la noche volverían a encontrarse en las ramadas y comenzaron a caminar hasta la zona de juegos.

—Ninguno de estos juegos parece muy seguro la verdad —reconoció asustado el castaño.

—Y eso es lo que los hace tan bacánes, Mako.

Todos asintieron mientras decidían a qué atracciones se subirían. El ganador indiscutido fue el tagadá por votación popular, los 4 se subirían juntos, luego de dividirse para ir al resto. Haruka junto con Rin se subirían a la montaña rusa que en cualquier momento se descarriaba, mientras que Sou con Makoto subirían a la noria y tendrían un momento romántico. También con 3 votos contra uno, entrarían a la casita del terror, solo para hacer sufrir a Makoto y divertirse a su costa; el castaño lo consideraba una traición de parte de su pololo, pero Yamazaki aprovechó la oportunidad para tocarlo más de lo debido en público.

La fila para subirse al tagadá era la más larga de todas, así que los chicos del Samezuka fueron por otros vasos de terremoto y compraron una manzana confitada para Makoto y algodón de azúcar para Haru. Cuando ya llevaban casi una hora y todo lo bebestible y comestible hubo desaparecido, por fin era su turno. Se subieron y Rin se acercó al chico que manejaba la atracción y ponía la música para decirle algo secretamente y luego palmearle la espalda.

Nanase con Yamazaki acordaron a regañadientes que lo mejor era que Makoto se sentara al medio de ellos, pues a pesar de ser tan alto, deportista y tener un cuerpo musculoso, era torpe y se podía soltar; así en la mitad al menos podían sujetarlo con los brazos pasados por la baranda. Decidieron que sentarse frente a la puerta era lo mejor y se agarraron lo mejor que pudieron a la baranda metálica y entrecruzaron sus piernas para al menos mantenerse juntos durante los saltos.

Ya se había llenado el juego y Rin fue el último en subir, y cuando lo hizo se quedó en la mitad del tagadá.

—¿Me estaí’ webiando? —Sousuke gruñó cuando lo vio ahí.

—Puta Rin, no puede ser más weón —Coincidió Nanase.

—¿Qué hace Rin ahí? —preguntó Makoto sin entender.

—Sacarse la chucha —respondieron los dos morenos a sus lados.

Cuando la música comenzó a sonar y el tagadá a girar, Rin pudo mantener el equilibrio bastante bien por las fuerzas centrípetas y centrífuga. Sus amigos en esos momentos eran los que peor la estaban pasando, saltando y resistiendo lo mejor posible el movimiento errático del juego; al parecer Matsuoka también le había pedido al que hacía mover todo eso de que martirizara un poco a sus amigos, pues cuando ellos estaban más arriba era cuando se detenía el movimiento y comenzaban los saltos.

Makoto tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras escuchaba uno que otro garabato por parte de Haru y la risa descontrolada de su pololo que lo estaba realmente disfrutando. Su cuerpo empezaba a doler y con cada salto el agarre en sus piernas se soltaba del resto; en un momento l atracción quedó tan vertical que el castaño quedó colgando y sostenido solo con la fuerza de sus brazos, pudiendo sentarse solo cuando Sousuke le pasó una pierna por sobre la pelvis y haciendo peso hacia abajo.

El que más parecía disfrutar era Rin, quien se estaba llevando toda la atención de la gente atrás mientras bailaba al medio, incluso levantó las palmas para que la gente abajo aplaudiera al son de la música. Estaba tan concentrado en mantener un ritmo de baile que cuando volteó la mirada al escuchar el grito de su amigo, trastabilló cayó. Obviamente las mismas fuerzas físicas que lo habían mantenido centrado ahora lo lanzaron con fuerza hacia uno de los extremos y empezó a dar tumbos causando la risa de todos.

—Puta que es weón —dijo Sousuke cuando lo vio caer.

El tagadá no siguió girando mucho más y sus participantes bajaron. Yamazaki no tardó en comenzar a reírse y a burlarse de Rin uniendo nuevamente fuerzas con Nanase, mientras que Makoto luego de correr a vomitar detrás de la atracción, se preocupó por las heridas y moretones que tenía el chico dientes de tiburón. El ambiente entre los cuatro era animado y siguieron en el área de los juegos, pero esta vez comprando eligiendo números para las ruletas y sacando premios sorpresas de gigantes cajas que contenían en más del 80% de los casos: goma de borrar. Si juntaban todas las cosas que habían ganado en esa clase de juegos, completaban un estuche completo. El único que tenía suerte para esas cosas era Haru, quien ya llevaba cargando entre sus brazos 9 tarros de durazno en conserva -nadie consideraba dar premios en caballa o jurel-, pero no se quejaba porque tendría postre para mucho tiempo.

Ya algo cansados de dar tantas vueltas, decidieron aceptar la proposición de Haru e ir a jugar lota. Cada uno con un cartón y compitiendo quien hacía línea o llenaba el cartón primero. Y nuevamente fue Haru quien gritó lota antes que todos y se ganó un set de cocina, Makoto había hecho cuarta y tenía un oso de peluche que cantaba alguna canción de reggaetón, haciendo reír a todos.

Las horas había pasado volando en las fondas y camino a la salida se encontraron con los otros cuatro chicos, quienes sostenían premios por el concurso de cueca y no dejaban de quejarse cuánto les dolía los pies.

Lo más interesante de todo, es que este era el primer día de celebración del dieciocho y muchas más cosas vendrían.


End file.
